


Growing for the views

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Camgirl, Dick Growth, Ebony - Freeform, Futanari, Gen, Loli, Masturbation, blowjob, excessive cum, foreskin, giantcock, selfsuckk, streamer - Freeform, tinypenis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: Up and coming teen streamer Zoe find herself growing a cock one day. Naturally her viewers are more than excited the nubile girl has a dick, the excitement only growing as it continues to get bigger...Comisssion for Silph77
Kudos: 20





	Growing for the views

Young Zoe was your average twelve year old girl and like most was glued to her electronic devices 24/7. She, like many her age, had quickly become indoctrinated by online culture and Zoe wanted to be a part of it. So she decided to go the way of many of her favorite influencers and start becoming a streamer. Her streams started off innocent enough, they were merely life vlogs documenting her day to day activities.She’d talk about school, family, boys.. Standard girl stuff. Zoe’s streams didn’t get many viewers and the crowd she did attract was less than savory but she was too young and innocent to realize.

She attracted a crowd of lonely mothers with a daughter kink, Teenagers with a little sister fetish, pervy dudes, and kids around her age group who were most interested in her as a content creator rather than a way to get their jollies off. They’d leave small donations and ask for benign things. Usually asking for her to try on various clothes for them and would try to get her to bend over when they could, other comments were mostly just harmless questions.

However one day, Zoe’s vlogs began to change in their tone when she had a special announcement to make. 

“Hello, my viewers. It’s me again!” Zoe said with a smile, she sat in her swivel chair with a long black t-shirt on that covered her crotch, she didn’t appear to be wearing any pants. In terms of her appearance, she was a small african american girl, a little under five feet. Her black hair fell down to her butt, big and poofy with her tips dyed purple. Zoe’s chest was flat like most girls her age, but her backside was surprisingly round and plump. 

LonelyMom89: Hey Zoe, you seem to have forgotten your pants. Not that I’m complaining…

BigSisJess: You should go without them more often…

NumberOneD.VaFan: I bet you got some fat lips under there...   
  


“Oh LonelyMom I haven’t forgotten anything! And Jess, how naughty! I’m glad you all have tuned in, today I have something very special to share.”

ItsAlwaysSunny: Special? Did something happen to day Zoe?   
  
“Something did happen today, Sunny. I kind of grew something down below.. It's better if I show you all rather than explain it.”   
  
Zoe pulled up her T-shirt to reveal a small flaccid black penis and balls laying over where her pussy would be. Her cock was no bigger than an inch, something you’d find attached to a baby boy. It wasn’t marked by veins or anything, just very unassuming. Her little head covered in a layer of foreskin. “Ta-da! I must have been a late bloomer because I only got this yesterday. I’m a futanari now!” She said proudly wiggling her little dick.

ItsAlwaysSunny: Hooray! One of Us! One of us! One of us! One of us! One of us! One of us!   
LonelyMom89: Zoe, that’s great! I could take care of it if you wanted…

XxXRogalPornXxX: That’s nothing to get excited about, I thought Futas were supposed to be big.

Futa Skeptic: Yeah why don’t you show us something better than that. You gotta fat choc pussy girl?   
TheRealBaileyBlake: Will you jerks stop? Dicks of any size are awesome.

XxXRogalPornXxX: Ms. Blake you got an amazing cock but this little thot, got a little baby dick. I’d rather see her twerk for us or maybe show us those little dark nipples.

Zoe furrowed her brow as more users began popping into the stream drawn to the fact there was a futa dick involved. The chat turned into a swirl of Zoe dick discussion that she was just getting angrier and angrier reading.

  
“Darn Jerks! I was just trying to show y’all somethin’ I was proud of. Thot? Slut? Ugh.. how about, end stream.

/End of Stream/

Stream #2:

For those logged into Zoe’s page the dark background of an offline stream quickly changed to the video feed of Zoe in her chair as she had gone live after a few days of Hiatus.

“Hello wonderful viewers, I see there is a lot of new people here so I’d like to welcome them to our little show.” Zoe leaned back in her chair wearing a set of blue pajamas. “However I will not be saying hello to those of you who made fun of me yesterday.” She pouted. “You know who you cretins are, you should be ashamed of yourselves.” She exhaled sharply and then returned to her original tone. “Anyways, I was going to tell you about my day. So after a pretty boring day of school, I went shopping for new underwear because well my old pair was getting a little bit tight due to my dick as I’ve heard you guys call it in the chat.”

ItsAlwaysSunny: Underwear is always the hardest part.

TheRealBaileyBlake: You guys are wearing underwear?

“However that was a lot harder than I thought, my dick’s got alot bigger and most underwear for girls my age won’t fit it.”   
  
BigSisJess: Let us see it!

LonelyMom89: Yes! My little Zoe is growing nice and big….

“Oh you guys want to see how much it’s grown? I guess that is what some of you new viewers are here for but I honestly don’t really see the appeal, it was a lot more convenient when it was small." Zoe pulled her pajama pants down enough to reveal a set purple panties underneath, her cock creating a small bulge in the fabric. Reaching inside she pulled her now four inch cock from her panties and let it rest on top of her balls which were still inside the purple fabric.

“Three inches in two days is pretty impressive, dontcha think? I don’t know how large it's gonna get though…”   
  
XxXRogalPornXxX: Hopefully it does, tired of seeing the small dicked wonder prance around like she’s packing heat.

FutaSkeptic: Yeah I’m not sold on that little pecker.

Sundiver: This is really disappointing, I was hoping for some serious growth here.

Once again, Zoe began to feel inadequate and angry reading those stream chats as they were coming in. She thought about potentially playing with her cock to make it grow but her mother specifically told her not to, less it get any larger.

“What the heck is wrong with you guys? Can’t you just be civil about this? If you guys are just gonna keep complaining then I’m just gonna stop streaming for a bit. Goodbye.”

/End of Stream/

Stream #3:

After that absolute disaster of a stream, Zoe decided that some research was in order. Why was everybody so disappointed and complaining about her dick size? So she scoured the internet to learn more about penises and quickly discovered porn, fetishes and the like. 

Through this "research" she began to accept that having a larger cock was much better than having a small one even if there were downsides. The bigger it got the more popular it got and the girls in all the videos she was watching seemed to really enjoy big dicks especially black ones.

Another thing she quickly became addicted to was masturbation. Once she learned how to jerk off her cock was spewing cum every couple of hours, she just couldn't stop; it felt so wonderful! She secretly purchased sex toys with her donations and bided her time to do another reveal. She fucked pocket pussys and onaholes, jerking herself silly while her cock and balls continued to grow larger from the stimulation. Eventually once her balls finally dropped to her knees, she figured it was time.

She booted up her stream and got to work.

“Hey everyone, it's been awhile since I did one of these vlog streams.” Zoe said, lounging in her chair. “Nothing’s really been going on but I feel like I should give you guys an update. Especially after reading all the comments you guys keep leaving on these streams.” Her eyes scanned over the chat and could see the discourse about a particular topic start to crop up.

LonelyMom89: Little Zoe’s back on stream? We missed you!   
BigSisRachel: I’d love to have such a cute futa little sister like you.

DankDoomFiremaster: I’ll donate five dollars right now, if you show your cock!

ItsAlwaysSunny: Has it grown any more? 

XxXRogalPornXxX: I bet it's still super small.

More and more comments regarding her genitalia began to flood in and she realized she had no choice, she had a duty to her loyal viewers. “Jeez, you guys really want to see it that bad? Well.. okay...”

She had been careful to make sure her lime green shorts were obscured from the camera otherwise her audience would have seen the surprise hiding underneath. Her hand grabbed the long log-like outline from her shorts and in one quick move stood up and smacked it on the table with a resounding THUD!

TheRealBaileyBlake: No fucking way.

LonelyMom89: I wish I had a hung little girl like you at home…

$5-DankDoomFiremaster: :)

Zoe was quick to drop her reserved facade now that her cards were figuratively and literally on the table. Her chocolate cock had grown several more inches in length, now rounding out at eight. It also had ballooned in girth to become a big fat bulging trunk. Large dark purple veins ran up her shaft, branching out like roots. With every heartbeat her veins pulsed with fresh blood and the smooth cartilage flexed and throbbed like a slumbering beast.

Grinning smugly, she swayed and heaved her big black monster across the desk. “Weren’t expecting this.. Were ya? But that’s not all that’s grown…” Zoe stepped back to reveal the large watermelons she called balls hanging down to her knees. The massive testicles were just as riddled with veins as her dick was. The trillions of sperm churning inside of them, needed all the nourishment they could get.

TheRealBaileyBlake: Unfucking Real.

LonelyMom89: Oh Zoe, doesn’t yourr mommy milk your balls everyday? They look so backed up and swollen. Maybe I could help…

BigSisJess: No way grandma, Zoe needs a nice big sister to ride her donkey dick every day. That’ll keep them nice and empty.

“By the way, thanks for the donation, DankDoomFiremaster you like my big black cock?”   
  
DankDoomFireMaster: Yes, my little mistress!

“Hehe. I bet you’re behind that keyboard jerking your little pee pee to my big girl dick. I heard guys on the internet love big girl dicks right?”   
  
DankDoomFiremaster: I love hung little girls like you!   
Sundiver: The large cock makes you even cuter!   
  


“Oh I bet it does, you all certainly changed your tunes once I got bigger. Before I was just a little tiny dick Zoe but look at me now!” She boasted. 

More and more positive feedback came rolling in but there were still a few detractors in the chat.

FutaSkeptic: There's no way a dick could be that fat.

XxXRogalPornXxX: It’s probably a fake dick attached to her little chode, you know how girls love to lie.

“Fake? I’ll show you fake, Rogal Porn!” She gripped her foreskin near the middle, a large fleshy coat for her monster and began stroking it over her head as quickly as she could. The big pink mushroom disappeared over and over again as her foreskin rolled over it. Both of her hands corkscrews up and down as she milked herself vigorously without pause. She could feel her cock hardening in her hands, shocking those in the chat who assumed it was ALREADY hard. Blood filled the chambers of her cock causing it to balloon outwards to an even larger girth, the skin just barely able to stretch over the massive expanse of meat. Her cock head began to turn purple as a tremendous amount of blood shot through her veins and pooled into her head, her foreskin no longer able to go over her giant head which had doubled inside. There was now audible rumbling coming from her balls, the percolating cum rushing through her cumvein and beginning to shoot out in thick ropes all over the keyboard which sent the chat into a frenzy.

"You think that's impressive? I haven't even cum yet!" She sped up her jacking, thrusting her little hips upwards to rub herself against the desk. Her whole body becoming one big piston dedicated to jerking herself off. Zoe’s enlarged testicles contracted powerfully with a loud squish causing a torrent of cum to rocket throug her bulging cumvein and spew forth from her dilated dick hole. She showered her monitor in a blast of chunky white girl jizz, her camera being plastered over with the white goo.

“Oh n…. No. Guys I’ll have to stream later. Oh jeez it won’t stop!

-End of stream-

/-/

“Alright… just need to finish moving a few of these graphics and.. Oop!” In addition to her squeaking a loud thunk was heard from underneath the desk, the force of which caused her whole desk to shake.

_ Oh no. Did it grow again? _ Zoe didn’t even feel the usual tingling and the stretching of flesh associated with her growth spurts which was certainly strange. She backed up in her chair feeling her cock head drag against the desk until it was free of the desk and now throbbing hard like one large skyscraper of black loli girl meat. Zoe stared up incredulous at the thick cock obscuring her view. Last time she’d measured she’d been twelve inches long and seven inches thick… she had to be close to fifteen inches long now.

She was unaware if her balls had grown, she was able to feel them hanging between her  _ knees _ now. All of this dick growth would have terrified most people but Zoe took it in stride. Adjusting her little legs to give her enlarged sack some breathing room, she placed both hands around her pulsing shaft, her tiny fingers could hardly wrap all the way around it anymore.

“Well I certainly can’t stream with this thing so big and hard.” She smiled mischievously. “Guess that means me and you get to play for a bit.” Zoe reached down into a drawer and pulled out a large Overwatch branded Fleshlight for futa girls like herself. Taking the visage of Mercy’s pussy to her cockhead she attempted to push it down onto herself but found her tip could barely get past the lips of the fake pussy.

Zoe sighed, a little frustrated one of her favorite toys would no longer work but no matter, she always had her mouth. She lowered her big tip closer to her lips and could see that her cock hole was beginning to dilate, the opening so large you could stick a small hand inside. It made a wet “SPLURRRCH”ing sound and out came a big chunky glob of pre-cum that painted her dark lips and began to slide down onto her chin, hanging in thick gooey strands. 

Zoe opened her mouth to let her cock inside and sucked on it hard with her little lips, drinking the virile swill that was still spewing forth. Meanwhile her hands grabbed and tugged on her large foreskin, jacking it upwards to the best of her ability. She could hardly hold onto herself, every throb and contraction nearly sending it flying from her grip and out of her mouth. But she soldiered on and continued blowing herself and jerking off, all while her cock was still spewing jet after jet of pre-cum into her mouth. Her pearly nectar was juicy and thick, she struggled to chew and swallow it, her cheeks puffing out as her mouth was filling up. Rivulets of jizz leaked past her lips as she couldn’t get a good lock around the flaring head. 

Zoe felt euphoric as the pleasure coming from her giant cock and all the potent baby juice settling in her stomach sent her to cloud nine. She had lost herself to it and this point, her jerking speeding up and her oral ministrations becoming animalistic and erratic. What she couldn’t swallow in time she spit onto her flat chest and continued again, her face being pelted with hot ropes from the continuously erupting girl dick.

Zoe's blow and jerk session lasted for an arduous thirty minutes, her arms gave out, her lips had become numb, and her jaw was beyond sore however she could feel the pressure building within her protruding cumvein and popped sticky lips off her semen enveloped head to avoid drowning. Her cock rumbled and shook, her massive testiclea contracting so hard they visibly depressed into themselves. Her cockhole shot out like a geyser in one continuous spray. Coating the ceiling and spilling into the room. Zoe hugged her meat in a vain attempt to protect her computer peripherals from the torrent of cum pouring from her. She closed her eyes to avoid the white chunky rain pelting her curly hair and drenching her clothes from above. She prayed the orgasm would end soon before it became too hard to clean up. 

It did not.

Her ejaculation lasted for a full five minutes and by the time it was done the floor was flooded in a six inch layer of semen. Zoe wiped her eyes and sighed in relief as her cock was finally going down to a much more manageable size, feeling all that blood draining out gave her a bit more flexibility in her dick so she tucked it below and floated her chair up to her desk. She needed to wipe off her monitor, the mouse and keyboard were plastered but still functioning. Her clothes were heavy with jizm and honestly she felt disgusting rather than relieved.

Her expression soon turned to shock as she minimized her current program and opened her stream page to be looking back at herself. She had been streaming this whole time, Her eyes darted to the donation counter to see that she had made 5k in that span and that hundreds had flocked to watch, reading donations like:

$500-LonelyMom89: I can feel myself ovulating just looking at it! Please respond to my DMs!

$20- TheRealBaileyBlake: Damn Zoe! You've got some serious power in that thing. You should swing by the high school sometime and we can go a couple rounds.

$100- LoliLivesMatter- This is so empowering to see such a strong African American girl cumming on stream to destroy the patriarchy!

$30-BigTitKay42069- Me and my friend just busted hard to this, can’t wait to see more!   
$5-ConservativeGamerr78- This fake and also gay, children shouldn’t be on this platform prostrating themselves like thots. I’m reporting.

Embarrassed beyond belief at all those people watching her in such a compromising moment caused her to quickly end the stream before her dignity was ruined any further.

-End of Stream-


End file.
